Dans la Peau
by Ruines
Summary: [yaoi][OS] Il n'est jamais facile d'avoir quelqu'un dans la peau et de la reconquérir. D'autant plus si ont l'a abandonné deux ans auparavant...


**Titre** : Dans la peau

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : T (pour le yaoï et quelques mots cru)

**Genre** : OS, Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), Romance, un tantinet triste, sur fond de Niagara (ceci n'est pas une song-fic).

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

Pour mon adorable ziguigui. Que tes 19ans t'apporte tout ce dont tu mérites. T'aime.

Merci beaucoup à toi et Setsu' pour les corrections !

* * *

Dans la Peau

* * *

_Je te conduirais en enfer  
Si je cherche toujours à te plaire  
Mais je t'ai déjà accroché  
A un truc beaucoup plus musclé  
Tu crois que je t'aurais jeté un sort  
Pour faire ce genre de sport  
Et j'ai senti la tension de ton corps  
Dont je tiens le ressort._

Le vaste parc de l'école de Poudlard s'étendait à perte de vue sur des milliers d'hectares. Sur la gauche, la sombre étendue du lac, paisiblement endormie, reflétait la plus belle des dames, la lune. Sur la droite, la lisière de la forêt interdite d'où quelques bruits hors-norme s'échappaient. 

Le calme ambiant n'était troublé que par le doux bruissement des feuilles mortes jonchant le sol, poussées par le vent, et le crissement inquiétant de la neige sous le pas traînant d'un jeune homme encapuchonné.

Sa fine cape de soie vineuse frôlait le sol neigeux, effaçant par là même chacun de ses pas, effaçant jusqu'à son existence entière, puisqu'il se rendait vers sa potence.

Quelques-uns de ses fils d'or accrochaient la douce lumière des rayons de lune, d'autres glissaient allégrement contre la chute gracile de sa nuque.

Un fort hululement se fit entendre aux environs de la forêt interdite, faisant se tendre son corps svelte, ses muscles bandant à l'extrême, les sens aux aguets. Ses perles lunaires parcoururent les alentours d'un œil avisé. Ne constatant rien d'inhabituel il permit à un soupir de soulagement et à une nuée de franchirent la barrière de ses minces lèvres bleuies.

Il porta ses mains à son visage blafard et frotta énergiquement ses joues engourdies par les basses températures de ce milieu d'hiver, leur rendant un peu de couleurs.

Son nez, adorablement rougie en son bout, huma l'air, tentant de déceler la provenance du feu de bois qui devait brûler non loin de là.

Son regard se porta presque immédiatement sur sa droite, à la lisière du bois, où quelques flammes rougeoyantes dansaient magiquement sur la poudreuse.

Une ombre immobile se découpait parmi l'élément mouvant. Elle était nonchalamment assise au pied d'un grand pin aux aiguilles brunes, ses jambes ramenées en travers de son torse. Un épais chaperon de laine noir recouvrait intégralement son petit corps. Seule une de ses mains, fines et blanches, était visible. Elle traçait du bout des doigts de complexes arabesques à même le sol.

Le jeune homme blond observa de loin la petite forme recroquevillée, puis repris sa marche vers celle-ci.

Le crissement de la neige sur son passage fit relever la tête de l'inconnu dans sa direction.

Son monde vacilla lorsqu'il plongea dans la plus dense et la plus élégante des forêts vierges. Ce monde se résumait -pour ainsi dire- _ici_, au fond des prunelles d'absinthe de son vis-à-vis.

Il continua sa progression de sa démarche traînante, son regard ne quittant plus celui de l'inconnu. Ses hanches valsaient gracieusement aux rythmes réguliers de ses pas, de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite, comme une danse entraînante.

L'inconnu chassa de la main, deux mèches de jais qui lui tombaient en travers des yeux. Ses lèvres grenat s'étirèrent lentement en un fin sourire ironique, alors que le jeune homme s'était établit juste devant lui, le forçant à lever la tête pour le regarder.

Les yeux du jeune homme ne reflétaient qu'une profonde nostalgie qui ne l'avait quittée depuis que ses pas avaient foulé le sol pur du parc de Poudlard.

« Bonsoir mon petit chaperon rouge » Dit l'étranger assis d'une voix crémeuse, sa langue passant doucement sur ses lèvres ourlées.

« Bonsoir Harry » Répondit-il doucement.

Le susnommé démêla gracieusement ses membres engourdis, se mettant droit sur ses deux pieds, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres fines.

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme mon ange. J'en suis ravi »

Aucun retour ne suivit cette déclaration. Le jeune homme semblait parti dans son propre monde, peuplé de pensées incohérentes et du magnifique visage qui lui faisait face.

Chaque courbe fut étudiée. De l'angle aigu du menton, au carré sévère de la mâchoire, puis passant sur l'adorable arrondi du nez et s'attardant sur les délicieuses lèvres gonflées, plus rouge et tentante qu'une cerise sur le haut d'un gâteau.

« Hey… reviens parmi nous » Hasarda doucement Harry, le plat de sa main caressant la joue rougie.

Ne notant aucune réaction, il retenta, sa voix se faisant plus basse qu'un murmure :

« Mon ange… »

« Draco » Le coupa lassement son vis-à-vis.

Comme Harry ne semblait pas comprendre, le jeune homme blond s'expliqua :

« Draco, Harry. Draco. Je ne suis pas -plus- ton ange. Alors je t'en pris, arrête de m'appeler comme ça »

« Mais tu es un ange Draco » Le contra Harry, son sourire ne s'agrandissant que davantage.

Draco soupira bruyamment, puis se détourna et fit mine d'observer les alentours dans un silence glacial.

« Cette discussion ne mènera nul part » Il s'interrompit puis replongea son regard délavé dans celui de son homologue « Tu es sorti depuis quand ? »

Harry perdit instantanément son sourire joyeux. Il s'exclama d'une voix dure :

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » L'intensité de ses prunelles d'absinthe était effrayante « Ca fait près d'un an qu'on c'est pas vu et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est : 'Tu es sorti depuis quand' ? Mais je t'emmerde moi monsieur ! »

« Je t'en pris Harry ne commence pas. Il est tard. Les dortoirs Serdaigle donnent de ce coté-ci du parc alors baisse d'un ton. S'ils entendent des voix, ils vont fourrer leurs nez dans ce qui ne les regarde pas » Le sermonna doucement Draco.

« J'en ai rien à foutre » S'énerva Harry en haussant dangereusement l'inflexion de sa voix « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, hein ? T'as peur pour ta réputation de prof iceberg ? » Le brun agitait violemment ses mains en s'exclamant, « Le beau et riche professeur de Poudlard Draco Malfoy rencontre en pleine nuit Harry Potter, le survivant aux neurones manquant »

« Comment… ? » Demanda Draco d'un air abasourdis.

« Comment je sais que tu es prof alors que j'ai passé les derniers 365 jours cloîtré dans un asile ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? Et bien parce que j'ai des amis qui se sont bougés le cul pour venir me rendre visite quand moi j'en étais incapable »

Harry parlait à présent sans retenue, ne se souciant guère du silence de la nuit qui les entourait. Sa tête était haute sur son cou bien droit et ses mains efflanquées s'enfonçaient durement sur les épaules fines de Draco, mais celui-ci ne se plaignait pas, se contentant d'écouter religieusement les paroles du brun.

A la fin de sa tirade, la tension du corps du jeune homme se relâcha et tous ses muscles lâchèrent sous son poids et ses membres fatigués. Draco noua vivement ses bras autour du corps souple et le cala gentiment contre son torse.

Harry, les bras ballants, se contenta d'enfouir son nez froid au creux de son cou, respirant par là même l'essence du blond.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir mon ange ? » Demanda t-il faiblement « Pourquoi ? »

« Harry… » Tenta calmement Draco en s'agenouillant au sol, entraînant le corps lové du brun à sa suite.

Il les installa tous deux plus confortablement sur la terre fraîche, blottissant avec plus d'étroitesse -si possible- le corps gelé de Harry, partageant ainsi un peu de sa chaleur.

« Pourquoi Draco ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu m'as abandonné, hein ? Tu me manquais. Pourquoi t'as toujours refusé de venir me voir ? »

Le nez froid de Harry frôlait doucement la peau sensible du cou du blond, envoyant une myriade de frissons aussi bien de gène que de plaisir traverser tout son épine dorsale.

« Harry… » L'appela t-il gentiment « Harry regarde moi » Insista Draco en le forçant -d'un doigt sous le menton- à clouer ses deux prunelles aux siennes « Tu m'as dis des choses dégueulasses en 7ème années avant de partir te battre. Comment voulais-tu que je vienne te voir, comme si de rien n'était, des mois plus tard ? Tu m'as dis, je cite : ' tu es un formidable vide boule. Jamais vu un morceau de chair aussi prompt à écarter les cuisses' » Déclara calmement Draco d'une voix monocorde mais dont le regard s'était voilé de tristesse.

« Non, non, je… » Tenta prestement Harry.

« Si… ce sont tes mots Harry, crois-moi, ça me fais bien plus de mal à moi de les répéter qu'à toi de les entendre »

Draco essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte qu'il avait formée, mais Harry le retint de ses deux mains aux doigts bleutés en les refermant fermement autour des poignets blafards du blond, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir ses explications.

« Je voulais te protéger de Voldemort » Avoua pitoyablement le brun.

« Oh je t'en pris Harry ! J'ai refusé d'accomplir ma mission et j'ai rejoins l'ordre. Il avait un bon millier de raisons de vouloir ma mort. Et puis cesse un peu avec ton complexe du héros, t'es plus un gosse bon Dieu. Tu ne peux pas me repousser sèchement et te re-pointer presque deux ans plus tard en me demandant des comptes. Je ne te dois rien. Alors ne te cherche pas d'excuses bidons, tu me gonfles »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'effroi sous la triste vérité.

Depuis quand Draco était-il aussi cruel ? Hum… Question idiote.

Un milliard d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc n'auraient put lui faire plus de mal. Rien, n'aurait plus lui faire plus mal.

« Mais…tu m'aimes ? » Demanda t-il d'une petite voix, sa lèvre supérieur frôlant délicieusement celle inférieur de Draco « N'est ce pas ? » Chuchota t-il

Le jeune homme blond détourna les yeux ne pouvant plus faire face à ce regard d'absinthe lui demandant tant.

Finalement, si, il pouvait avoir bien plus mal. Les regards parlent plus que les mots, hn ?

« Dit-le moi. Je t'en pris mon ange. Dit moi que tu m'aimes » Supplia Harry.

D'une main gelée et bleuis, il attrapa la mâchoire de Draco pour la ramener vers lui, mais celui-ci refusait ostensiblement de porter son regard sur le sien.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ! » Hurla t-il tout à coup.

Quelques chouettes, qui s'étaient établies dans les hauts bois de la forêt interdite, poussèrent des hululements indignés et s'envolèrent en direction de la volière du château.

Harry martela de ses petits poings serrés le torse musculeux de Draco avant de s'effondrer pour la seconde fois contre celui-ci qui restait fermement inactif. Des sillons de larmes creusèrent ses joues pâles alors qu'il haletait convulsivement, son visage reposant contre un pectoraux et ses doigts serrant désespérément le doux tissu de la cape de soie du blond.

Ils retinrent un frisson d'ensemble alors que Draco entourait de ses mains tièdes celle d'Harry, les couvrant d'une douce chaleur.

« Tu es gelé » Constata t-il.

Il s'extirpa de la poigne du brun et se remit droit. Harry restait fermement effondré sur le sol, sa cape de laine ne le couvrant plus qu'à moitié, la tête basse, son regard perdu rivé au sol neigeux.

Une main fine aux doigts longilignes se présenta alors à lui :

« Viens, on va discuter à l'intérieur, il fait trop froid ici »

Harry renifla peu élégamment et essuya du bout des doigts les traces de ses larmes. Relevant difficilement ses yeux embués sur Draco, il attrapa la main tiède de la sienne, poisseuse de larmes.

_Mais je t'ai dans la peau dans la peau  
Et j'en attends toujours et encore  
Dis-moi encore un mot juste un mot  
Et j'en demande de plus en plus fort._

※ അ അ അ അ ※

Quelque vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils franchirent une épaisse porte d'ébène protégée par de complexes sorts magiques. Derrière celle-ci s'en trouvait une seconde, intégralement blanche, taillés habilement de lys en tout son pourtour.

« Ad vitam aeternam » (1) Prononça Draco dans un murmure.

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément et ils passèrent le chambranle, Draco précédant Harry dans la marche.

Une vaste salle circulaire s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Elle n'était éclairée que par une lourde cheminée à la gauche de l'entrée en suivant l'arrondi de la pièce. De petites bûches de bois secs crépitaient dans l'âtre sombre. Une douce lueur orangée se répandait de part en d'autre de la pièce aux murs immaculés.

Harry observa attentivement les lieux.

Passant des hauts murs blancs, recouvert à moitié de dentelles de lambris aux arabesques alambiqués, aux voûtes et poutres de bois rongés sur un plafond fuligineux où brillaient de toutes leur phosphorescence quelques étoiles à cinq branches.

Au centre de la pièce, monté sur une marche, un imposant baldaquin aux tentures sombres et closes. Les dais représentaient une succession de liseron et de plantes grimpantes s'entrelaçant avec amour.

En circulaire autour du piédestal -sur lequel reposait le lit- se trouvait sur la droite un bahut en bois de rose aux armoiries des Malfoy. Une escorte de deux miroirs à pied en argent, gravés de formules latines, l'encadrait fièrement.

A peine visible, à l'opposé, un énorme sofa de satin noir faisait face à une double porte vitrée. Harry ne distinguait qu'une forte lumière s'en échappant.

Comme un automate, ses pas se dirigèrent -presque- contre son gré en direction de la porte de verre si intrigante. La curiosité est un vilain défaut dites-vous ?

Il fut malheureusement coupé dans son élan par la douce voix de Draco à son oreille :

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant d'attraper la mort » Lui conseilla t-il.

Ils se faisaient tous deux face aux cotés d'une fine et étroite porte d'un bois obscur. La main de Draco tenait en son centre une poignée ronde en or massif qu'il avait tourné à moitié avant de s'adresser à lui.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux du coin de l'œil pendant de longues minutes. Le doux grésillement des flammes de la cheminée donnait une fausse ambiance romantique à l'ensemble de la pièce.

Les épais pans du burnous de laine de Harry frôlaient délicatement la chemise de soie verte de Draco, qui avait négligemment jeté sa cape au sol. Il laissa son regard couler le long des courbes harmonieuses du blond. Caressant les angles pointus de ses épaules, le seyant de ses muscles sous la fluidité de la soie, le galbe parfait de ses cuisses et l'arrondi appétissant de ses fesses.

Couvant amoureusement du regard la peau blafarde et fine recouvrant ses clavicules trop visibles, il lui vint l'envie démente d'apposer ses lèvres sur la peau délicatement parfumée et de lécher goulûment chaque replies et recoins. Redécouvrir et reconquérir cette terre si tentante qui avait jadis était sienne.

Sa main s'éleva d'elle-même, cajolant furtivement la rondeur charnue de la joue de Draco. Celui-ci se laissa faire quelques instants, puis recouvrit de sa propre main celle de Harry toujours posé sur sa pommette.

« Va prendre ta douche » Dit Draco en décollant la main d'Harry de lui.

Le brun sourit doucement et pénétra dans la pièce que Draco avait ouverte pour lui.

L'intérieur s'étendait sur près de 24m. Une très, très belle pièce. Un splendide marbre blanc veiné de jade recouvrait intégralement les murs, le sol et le plafond. De part et d'autre de ce dernier, se trouvaient de petites peintures représentant d'agiles serpents d'argents voguant au gré de leurs envies sur la voûte claire.

D'épaisses colonnes de pierre blanche torsadée soutenaient, en différents points, de grandes arches sillonnées de tiges de lierre.

Au beau milieu de la pièce se tenait fièrement une protubérante baignoire de porcelaine de Chine, à la tuyauterie de bronze. Le fin émail brillait de tous ses éclats sous le volumineux lustre de cristal, qui, au bon soin de centaines de bougies qu'il maintenait, réfléchissait sur les murs et le plafond des milliers de petit arc-en-ciel.

« Woh » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry à la fin de son inquisition ce qui fit rire Draco « Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant le luxe. Voilà une salle de bain Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur »

Draco ne fit rien de sa remarque et se contenta d'allumer la vanne d'eau pour remplir la baignoire.

« Bon. Elle sera remplie à moitié dans quelques secondes. Tout se dont tu pourrais avoir besoin se trouve dans le placard. Je te laisse »

Harry regarda autour de lui comme s'il espérait voir un écriteau lumineux lui indiquant la position du dit placard. Est-ce que Draco avait jeté un sort d'invisibilité au placard ? Cette idée lui paraissait complètement idiote, mais bon…

Draco, voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, poussa un soupir d'exaspération et attrapa la main du brun pour le guider comme l'aurait fait une mère pour son enfant.

« C'est cette porte-ci »

« Pourquoi est ce que ton placard ne ressemble pas à un placard ? »

« Parce que mon placard est un placard mural et que, par conséquent, il est muni d'une porte murale. Heureux ? » Expliqua ironiquement Draco.

« Et où mènent les deux autres ? »

Harry regarda sur sa droite les deux étroites portes de bois blanc aux poignées de bronze.

« Celle-ci » lui expliqua Draco en lui présentant du doigt la plus proche des deux « ce sont les wc. Et l'autre contient une douche et des lavabos »

_J'ai posé une bombe dans ta tête  
Avec mes tenues indiscrètes  
Fais-moi des caresses secrètes  
Et je serai tout à fait prête  
Je te prendrai des milliards de milliards  
Avant que t'en aies marre  
Je devrai t'effacer de ma mémoire  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

※ അ അ അ അ ※

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Harry ressortie plus propre qu'un sou neuf. Il avait revêtu un peignoir de satin noir brodé de fil de soie blanc à forme de papillons. Ceux-ci avaient été enchantés et ils volaient doucement de leurs fines ailes de soie sur le tissu limpide.

Il chercha des yeux Draco, mais ne le vit pas. Néanmoins la porte vitrée qui lui paraissait si intrigante, était entre-ouverte. Il se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers elle, s'approchant à petits pas, de peur de la voir se refermer devant lui.

Parvenu en son pied, il remarqua au-dessus, gravé sur une plaque d'argent : « Rara avis in terris » Du latin, encore et toujours. Draco avait toujours été passionné par les langues mortes, mais d'entre toutes, celle-ci été bien celle qu'il aimait le plus. Cette sonorité si particulière, cette mélodie extraordinaire et la prestigieuse rareté de cette langue faisait d'elle -pour Draco du moins- une langue d'une extraordinaire beauté.

Franchissant le seuil de la porte, Harry se laissa porter par l'attendrissement que la scène sous ses yeux lui présentait.

Draco, la faune, la flore, un bigarré de couleurs et des milliers de papillons.

Du rouge dans tous ses tons. En passant du rouge d'Alizarine, au rouge d'Andrinople puis au rouge Ponceau.

Puis les bleu. Bleu Céleste, bleu Guède et bleu Turquoise…

La liste était encore très longue, tous les jaunes, oranges et verts étaient décomposés pour nous présenter une extraordinaire palette de couleurs.

Et Draco, en son centre, dans cette vaste pièce au mur vitré, assis au sol, sur la terre battue. Son jean blanc moulant avec délice ses fesses rondes, ses cuissardes recouvrant une bonne partie de ses jambes aux muscles bandés, sa chemise de soie intégralement ouverte sur son torse aux courbes fines.

Son visage était complètement détendu, ses traits parlaient pour lui, _il était heureux_.

Un doux sourire flottait au bord de ses lèvres pales, ses yeux se plissaient délicieusement sous la forte luminosité et ses cheveux miroitaient doucement à la lueur fixe du soleil s'étendant magiquement par les grandes fenêtres de verre fin.

Un bon millier de papillons voletaient dans le bourdonnement incessant du froissement de leurs ailes. Certains se posaient sur de hautes plantes touffues, illuminant de leurs gaîtés aux reflets changeant l'ensemble verdâtre des feuilles et des tiges.

De massif baquet fait de pierre de calcaire blanc soutenait d'élégantes plantes exotiques aux fleurs -tout aussi conséquentes- de couleurs rougeoyantes et orangées.

Une petite marre se trouvait au milieu de tout, écoulant sagement l'eau rejetée par le petit angelot jouant de la harpe sur la rive. De grosses carpes japonaises mouchetées de blancs circulaient librement entre les tiges marines des lotus fuchsia, de la vase et du lichen.

Revenant de sa contemplation à Draco, il retrouva celui-ci dans la même position qu'auparavant, mais tenant délicatement sur le bout de son doigt un papillon aux somptueuses nuances bleutées.

« Rara avis in terris » Chuchota Harry, faisant sursauter Draco qui n'avait pas pris conscience de sa présence.

Il fixa de ses yeux troubles le brun adossé au pas de la porte, sa jambe droite relevée contre cette dernière. Cette position relevait les deux pans croisés du peignoir révélant au regard scrutateur de Draco une pâle jambe déliée. Une cuisse ferme et puissante surplombant un genou noueux et un délicat mollet.

Son regard anthracite dévorait littéralement la fine peau claire recouvrant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Celle-ci paraissait incroyablement mince et douce. Le haut de la cuisse -proche de l'aine- était recouvert d'une mince couche de poils pubiens d'un noir très profond, exquis sur la peau pâle.

« Oiseaux rares sur la terre » Répondit Draco à la question muette du brun.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur, sa voix se fit suave et délicieusement ambiguë :

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'on y trouve de très beaux oiseaux »

Draco eut la décence de rougir, une ravissante teinte rosée atteignant ses joues blafardes.

« C'est une très belle serre aménagée que vous avez là monsieur Malfoy, professeur de botanique du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie » Le taquina Harry en souriant doucement.

« C'est ma serre personnelle. Elle me sert aussi de réservoir pour des matières essentielles à la composition de certaines potions de Severus et de Mme Pomfresh »

« Tu tue tes papillons pour que Snape puise gentiment jouer avec son matériel du bon petit chimiste ? » Hurla t-il d'indignation.

« Bien sur que non, ne sois pas idiot Harry ! » S'insurgea Draco, un air choqué déformant son beau visage « Je ramasse simplement les quelques écailles qu'ils sèment sur les plantes »

« … »

« … »

« Je ne savais pas que les papillons moldus avaient de quelconques propriétés magiques ? »

« Les papillons moldus n'ont aucunes propriétés, je ne récolte les écailles que des papillons de notre monde… » Il se leva et se déplaça sur quelques mètres jusqu'à une serre de petite taille dans le fond de la salle « qui se trouve ici » .

Il pénétra par l'étroite porte de verre, précédent une fois de plus Harry dans leur progression. L'intérieur avait été enchanté pour que l'espace soit plus vaste qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur.

Aux quatre coins de la pièce s'étendaient différents environnements du globe terrestre. De vastes plaines de sables, d'exotiques plantes grimpantes, un putride marécage boueux, un joyeux carré d'herbe sous un soleil étincelant, etc.

Dans chacun d'eux, un ensemble bien particulier de papillons, de tailles, de formes et de couleurs différentes.

Harry ne voyait pas en quoi ils semblaient différents de ceux de l'autre coté de la salle. Et il exclama à voix haute son étonnement.

« Et bien, même s'ils ont l'air moldus d'apparence, ils ont quelques…'particularités' magiques, certains sont même mortels » Lui expliqua calmement Draco.

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par 'particularité' ? »

« Pour te donner un exemple, regarde celui-ci »

Draco traversa l'environnement aux plantes grimpantes, enjamba une tige du Filet du Diable tentant de s'accrocher à l'une de ses chevilles. Il se plaça de profil aux cotés d'une gigantesque plante frôlant la voûte vitrée. De gros bourgeons de feuilles verdoyantes s'ouvraient lentement pour accueillir en leurs cœurs –une tout aussi grosse fleur d'un magnifique rouge- une multitude de papillons de la taille d'un galion. Ceux-ci possédaient un fabuleux dégradé de noir sur leurs trois paires d'ailes et étaient mouchetés d'orange en leur centre.

« Celui-ci par exemple est un 'triptus mordel' son espèce est en voie de disparition. Les mages noirs le chassaient pour ses écailles. Mélangées à de la glycine leur poison est particulièrement douloureux et il n'existe -à ce jour- aucun remède »

« Fabuleux » S'exclama innocemment Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et fut attiré par un superbe spécimen aux couleurs rougeoyantes semblant danser dans la douce brise frôlant ses ailes mouvantes. Une forme floue semblant être un W de couleur argentée, brillant sur l'ensemble de son thorax.

Harry le désigna du doigt et demanda :

« Et celui-ci »

Draco fixa ce que lui montrait Harry mais ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, ignorant les attentes du brun.

« Draco dit moi »

Soupirant, il s'exécuta quand même :

« 'Expilliuma protigesum' plus communément appelé 'démon à souhait' »

« Comment peut-il être traité de démon s'il réalise les souhaits ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Et bien parce qu'il ne le fait pas gratuitement » En voyant l'air ahuri de Harry il sourit franchement « Laisse moi m'expliquer. Il réalise les vœux, mais en contre parti, il prend ce qu'il veut à la personne, généralement ce qu'elle a de plus cher. Un peu comme les contrats malveillants de satan. Tu donnes pour recevoir »

« Personne n'est assez bête pour sacrifier ce qu'il a de plus cher au profit d'un souhait » Se moqua Harry.

Le regard de Draco se troubla et il détourna la tête. Il enfonça profondément ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean et fit mine de s'intéresser à un minuscule papillon blanc qui sifflait mélodieusement.

« Draco… »L'appela t-il en s'approchant de lui pour le confronter à son regard « Draco, tu n'as pas fais de souhait ? »

« Je…»

« C'est pas possible. Mais pourquoi? Tu as tout pour toi! Tu peux tout te payer »

« Non…pas tout »

« Et qu'elle est cette chose fabuleuse qui n'a pas de prix ? » Demanda Harry.

« La sûreté »

« La sûreté ? »

Harry n'y comprenais définitivement plus rien. Il passa une main entre ses mèches de jais dans un tic nerveux :

« La sûreté ? » S'entendit-il répéter.

« Oui. Enfin… »

Draco paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Dans un murmure, ne se faisant pas entendre des oreilles du brun, il compléta pour lui-même :

« _Ta survie_ »

« 'Enfin…' quoi ? » Le pressa Harry.

« Rien »

« Bon Dieu mon ange, exprime-toi clairement, je ne comprends rien »

« C'est très compliqué » Chuchota Draco d'une voix mélancolique.

« Alors explique-moi… »

« Rentrons dans l'appartement »

_Mais je t'ai dans la peau dans la peau  
Et j'en attends toujours et encore  
Dis-moi encore un mot juste un mot  
Et j'en demande de plus en plus fort._

※ അ അ അ അ ※

Confortablement installés sur le sofa de satin, sirotant une tasse de Earl-Grey, ils ne disaient pas un mot. Harry avait lascivement posé ses pieds sur la table basse en cristal, sa tasse entre ses deux mains jointes, réchauffant son corps glacé. Draco, lui, évitait désespérément le regard du brun, détournant sans vergogne les yeux à chaque fois que ses prunelles verdoyantes se posaient sur lui.

Harry jeta brusquement sa tasse encore à moitié pleine sur la surface de cristal, faisant tinter la porcelaine et déversant de petites quantités de thé sur la table transparente.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant, parlons-en parce que sinon je ne réponds plus de rien »

« Ecoute ça ne te regarde nullement alors…»

« Mon petit doigt me _hurle_ que je suis plus que concerné par ce vœu ! » Le coupa t-il avec colère.

« Bien, bien…J'ai fais un vœu au démon à souhait il y a… » Draco fit mine de réfléchir « près de deux ans, avant que tu ne partes combattre Voldemort »

« Qu'as-tu souhaité ? »

« Que tu survives »

A cette annonce, Harry ne réagit même pas, son visage ne perdit pas de son sérieux alors qu'il fixait Draco avec colère, qui lui, regardait fixement ses mains serrer convulsivement ses genoux.

« Que t'as t-il prit ? »

« Il…il y a eut un problème… Mon souhait –ta survie- et ma contre parti –qui était ta mort- étaient liés. Il ne pouvait décemment pas te maintenir en vie pour te la reprendre après, c'aurait été complètement idiot et inutile. Alors…»

« La suite ! » S'impatienta Harry avec hargne.

« Alors le démon a coupé la poire en deux, si puis-je dire. Je prenais, tu donnais. J'ai fais un vœu et la contre parti t'était imposé » Avoua dans un murmure saccadé le blond.

« Mais c'est injuste! » S'insurgea Harry.

« Tout n'est pas une question de justice. Mais de principe. Le problème dans mon contrat avec le démon, c'était _toi. _Alors c'était à toi de le régler »

« Il m'a prit quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Ta liberté »

« … »

Un lourd silence suivis cette révélation. Mais fut rapidement rompu par Harry, riant aux éclats. D'un rire vide qui ne promettait rien de bon.

« Est-ce que…est ce que tu serais en train de me dire que…que si je… si j'ai passé un an enfermé dans un asile avec des tarés… c'est pas parce que j'étais atteint d'un dédoublement de personnalité dût à la mort de Voldemort, mais…mais parce qu'un _putain_ de papillon l'a décidé ? Et parce que mon _connard_ de copain n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en ma magie ? » S'esclaffa t-il, ses phrases régulièrement coupées par ses éclats.

« … »

« Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! » Hurla t-il comme un diable sortant de sa boite « Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai Dray, parce que sinon, j'te jure que j'te casse la gueule »

« Harry… » L'appela t-il en attrapant d'une main l'un des pans du peignoir de soie « Calme toi je t'en pris »

« Que j'me calme ? _Tu_ veux que _je_ me calme ? J'ai passé un an enfermé Draco ! Tu te rends compte ? Non, parce que moi j'me rends pas compte, vraiment…vraiment pas compte »

« S'il te plait Harry. On va en discuter » Essaya Draco.

« ' _S'il te plait Harry '_ » Imita t-il furieusement « Je vais te montrer moi ce qui me plairait »

D'un geste brusque, il attrapa à deux mains le col ouvert de Draco et l'allongea entièrement sur le sofa. Tandis que celui-ci remuait pour se défaire de sous lui, Harry s'assit confortablement sur son bas-ventre, le chevauchant de tout son maigre poids pour entraver toutes fuites possibles.

Les pans fluides du peignoir glissèrent sur les muscles fermes de ses cuisses, délivrant au regard avide et embué de Draco le précieux trésor qu'ils protégeait amoureusement il y a peu.

« Tu imagines un peu Dray, pendant un an on m'a perforé les veines avec des seringues aussi épaisses que tes doigts pour m'injecter -de gré ou de force- des conneries de médocs' dont je n'avais même pas besoin » Fit-il rêveusement en souriant bêtement, ses yeux écarquillés regardant les étoiles phosphorescentes au dessus de sa tête.

« Harry…Harry je t'en pris reprend toi »

Draco poussait de toutes ses forces sur le torse glabre du brun pour se soustraire à sa prise, mais rien n'y fit, Harry restait lourdement et fixement sur lui, les cuisses ouvertes, sa verge pendant mollement sur les flancs de Draco.

Comme s'il sortait d'une crise, Harry porta son regard vitreux sur Draco, le dévisageant longuement, puis, s'exclama de but en blanc, d'un ton suave :

« Tu m'excites »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son aine sembla doubler de volume alors que son gland rougissait délicieusement contre la peau sensible de Draco.

Ce dernier grogna d'indignation et tenta une fois de plus de se défaire du poids du brun. Sans grand succès.

« Harry » L'appela t-il pour le faire sortir de sa transe « Bon Dieu Harry reviens, tu me fais flipper »

« … »

« … »

Ses prunelles d'absinthe voguaient calmement au gré de sa respiration, survolant les pectoraux seyants, les muscles abdominaux blafards, le boxer noir dépassant sagement du jean, la fermeture du dit-jean quelques peu tendu vers le haut et ses yeux, ses perles, son tout. S'ancrant profondément et pour l'éternité dans ces puits aux milles reflets argentés.

Il semblait reprendre pied. Ses pupilles dilatées s'accoutumant à la douce lueur du feu, s'étrécissant, fixant avec plus de justesse la masse chaude et ferme sous lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça mon ange ? » Demanda t-il aussi soudainement que doucement.

« Harry…je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur… »

« Mon bonheur ? » Questionna t-il « Tu es un être abject et égoïste »

Harry parlait par murmure, rendant ses paroles encore plus cruelles et déchirantes pour Draco.

« Harry je… »

« Pourquoi tu voulais me blesser Draco ? » Le coupa t-il durement.

« Non ! Je…j'aurais aimé…»

« Tu voulais me punir ? »

Harry ne faisait nullement attention aux apostrophes du jeune homme blond. Ne ce souciant pas d'entendre sa version des choses. Préférant supposer et peut être comprendre.

« Je te jure que…»

« Oui, c'est ça. Me punir. Parce que je t'ai protégé de la mauvaise façon. Si tu savais seulement comme je t'aime mon ange »

« Tais-toi donc ! » Finit par hurler Draco

Ses joues rougirent vivement sous son éclat de voix.

Harry le rendait fou. Harry l'avait toujours rendu complètement digue.

« Tais toi je t'en pris » Souffla t-il à voix basse, ne quittant pas du regard les deux prunelles de Harry « Tu ne comprends rien à rien. Tout est de ta faute, absolument tout »

« Tu me dis que je ne comprends rien, mais tu ne prends pas le temps de m'apprendre. Je suis un élève stupide, c'est ce que disait Snape, peut être n'avait-il pas tort »

« Dégage-toi de moi d'abord »

« Non. Je ne veux pas perdre le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi » refusa t-il catégoriquement « Et j'aime sentir ton corps sous mien »

« J'avais cru remarquer » Rétorqua Draco, ses yeux fixant la verge tendue.

Harry suivit le regard de Draco et ses joues se colorèrent violemment alors qu'il ramenait vivement les pans du peignoir sur ses parties intimes. Les cachant au regard d'argent scrutant avec envie la chair grivoise.

« Oui bon… » Tenta Harry « Parlons »

« N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons ? »

« Draco. S'il te plait. J'ai _besoin_ qu'on parle. Nous avons des choses à régler tous les deux »

« Très bien » Concéda t-il « Qui commence ? »

« Moi. Je préfère vider mon sac maintenant pendant que j'ai encore la force de le faire »

« Ok »

_Et si tu trouves mes baisers sur ta bouche  
Juste un peu trop salés  
Et si tu penses que ma peau est trop douce  
Il fallait y penser._

Harry lissa nerveusement les pans de soie sur la courbe droite de son ventre. Tripotant entre ses doigts fins le ruban noué à sa taille, maintenant le tissu fluide autour de son corps tremblant.

Il soupesa doucement le confort du bas ventre de Draco pour s'installer à son aise, arrachant un petit couinement de plaisir aux lèvres pales de ce dernier.

« Hum, pardon » Dit-il mal à l'aise.

« Tu serais peut être mieux si tu t'installais normalement sur le canapé » Suggéra innocemment Draco.

« Non ! Je…je suis bien » Les prunelles d'argent jugèrent sa position avec suspicion « Passons. Tu te souviens, la veille du jour où…où nous nous sommes séparés… »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas 'séparés' Harry. Tu m'as jeté »

« Oui, bon, ce n'est qu'un détail »

« Hmph ! » S'étrangla Draco en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

« Ecoute, on ne va pas arriver au bout si tu me coupe toutes les minutes. Alors… laisse moi te raconter ma part, ensuite tu pourras intervenir »

« … »

« Donc, la veille du jour de notre…séparation » Il insista particulièrement sur ce dernier mot en lançant un regard à Draco qui signifiait : _essaie donc de me contrer,_ « J'ai ressentit Voldemort, il était particulièrement heureux. Et j'ai su la nuit même pourquoi. Il avait préparé un plan particulièrement bien œuvré pour que le ministère tombe entre ses mains…bref, je ne vais pas non plus te le détailler, tu sais pertinemment ce qui c'est passé. J'avais donc décidé -coûte que coûte- que je devais t'éloigner de moi…pour ta propre sécurité » Draco tenta d'intervenir mais Harry lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit fermer la bouche « Tout à l'heure tu m'avais l'air de te souvenir parfaitement des paroles que je t'ai dites ce jour là, alors je ne vais pas non plus te les répéter. Après, on ne s'est plus adressé la parole, jusqu'à aujourd'hui »

Draco attrapa délicatement ses mains entre les siennes et ne les lâcha plus.

« Tu ne m'apprends pas grand chose » Souffla t-il.

« Alors toi, apprend moi, parce que tu as des choses à dire »

« Pas tant que ça » Draco tenta de fuir le regard de Harry qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais sa position n'en permettait aucune « Quand on s'est 'séparés' j'ai réalisé que tu te battrais seul face à Voldemort et j'ai pris peur. A la base, j'avais l'intention de t'accompagner -à deux on est toujours plus fort. Mais bon, vraisemblablement, tu n'avais pas envie de moi à tes cotés. Presque deux semaines plus tard, je suis tombé sur un démon à souhait. Quand j'ai compris que ta liberté serait ta contrepartie il était trop tard. Je m'en voulais tellement de te priver d'une chose qu'on ne t'avait jamais accordé que je n'ai jamais osé venir te voir. Et puis aussi , tes paroles restaient un souvenir cuisant pour moi »

Il lâcha les doigts gelés de Harry pour se passer une main lascive sur le visage.

« Putain, quand j'ai reçu ta lettre hier, j'ai cru…je sais pas ce que j'ai cru. J'ai repensé à tout. A nous, nos nuits, nos baisers, nos caresses, nos disputes, notre séparation, tes mots et les conséquences de mes actes. Je vais pas te mentir Harry, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de venir. Pas envie de me confronter au passé et à toi »

« Finalement tu es quand même venu ! »

« Oui, j'étais pas à Gryffondor, mais j'ai un minimum de courage et de fierté. Je ne pouvais pas t'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, alors bon, maintenant ou dans trois ans… c'est du pareil au même pour moi »

« Si tu n'étais pas venu me voir, c'est moi qui serais venu te rejoindre dans le château. Et je crois que j'aurais fais un esclandre de tous les diables »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde » Sourit Draco.

Harry bougea légèrement son bassin pour se reposer un peu plus sur les cuisses de Draco et moins sur son bas-ventre. Dans son mouvement, il percuta accidentellement son érection naissance de la sienne, leur arrachant à tous deux un doux halètement.

« Harry, je t'en pris, tu ne veux pas descendre de sur moi ? »

« Non, non »

Draco soupira bruyamment et détourna la tête. Son regard se porta tout naturellement vers la porte de verre menant à son jardin qui était face au canapé.

Au travers des fines vitres, il pouvait voir quelques papillons moldus virevolter doucement les uns aux cotés des autres. S'effleurant élégamment de leurs ailes colorées. Se chatouillant de leurs longues et fragiles antennes. S'aimant sans distinction.

Il partit à son tour dans son monde. Un monde de calme et de tranquillité. Ou le temps et les gens ne faisaient pas leurs œuvres sur la nature. Ou tout n'était que racines, végétaux et eaux. Se côtoyant et vivant au gré de leurs envies les plus folles. Et lui était là, au milieu de son paradis, seul, mais heureux.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix claire et douce de Harry, quelques peu voilée par l'incertitude, mais tellement belle :

« Tu m'aimes Draco »

Ce n'était même plus une question, pas non plus une constatation. En fait ce n'était rien, ou pas grand chose. Ca devait sortir. Et c'était sorti.

Mais Draco lui répondis quand même, peut-être plus pour lui-même, peut-être pour eux, c'était sans importance. Ca devait sortir aussi :

« Oui je t'aime »

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire. Un sourire avec ses yeux, ses yeux étincelant de larmes contenues, de bonheur et d'amour. Le plus beau de tous.

Doucement, presque religieusement, il se coucha intégralement sur lui, sa tête se nichant au creux chaud de son cou parfumé, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des fins fils d'or, ses jambes longeant et s'emmêlant avec elle de Draco.

Lui, entoura délicatement de ses bras fins la tailles souple de Harry, blottissant ses mains jointes dans le très-bas de sa chute de reins, à la lisière charnue de ses fesses. Sa joue caressant les folles mèches de jais embaumant l'abricot.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Souffla Harry d'une voix étouffée en déposant de petits baisers le long du carré de sa mâchoire fine « Je t'ai dans la peau »

_Mais je t'ai dans la peau dans la peau  
Et j'en attends toujours et encore  
Dis-moi encore un mot juste un mot  
Et j'en demande de plus en plus fort._

* * *

FIN

* * *

(1) _Pour la vie éternelle_


End file.
